1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an auxiliary trailer adapted to be towed behind a conventional tractor and trailer combination to increase load carrying capacity of the tractor and trailer combination, particularly as applied to logging trucks.
2. Prior Art
Most highways have restrictions relating to vehicle weight and these are usually specified according to axle loads, number of wheels and spacings between adjacent axles or groups of axles. Heavy duty vehicles adapted to carry elongated self-supporting loads usually have a tractor and trailer connected together by a freely extendable trailer reach, the load itself being used to transmit towing forces to the trailer. Some prior art devices adapted to be fitted to such vehicles to increase load carrying capacity of the main trailer are complex and include load sharing hydraulic structures to resiliently mount additional rear axles aft of the trailer. Such devices are prone to damage and furthermore are expensive, and usually are fitted to the vehicle permanently and thus are subject to wear and increase operating costs when not directly in use as a load sharing structure.